The Garrett County Alcoholism Services, thru the Garrett County Maryland, Health Department provides comprehensive services to lower income alcoholics and their families by providing: direct individual and group counseling, education, community resource development, and coordinated services to a rural, low income county located in Appalachian Maryland.